


Sweetly Familiar

by nouveaux_jours



Series: tumblr fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, TINY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouveaux_jours/pseuds/nouveaux_jours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lydia graduated after junior year and went to college and Allison resented it and they lost touch, but a year later Lydia’s in town for Scott and Stiles’ ridiculous graduation party, based on this prompt:</p><p>The <em>I’m in love you but you have no clue and it’s so terribly stomach wrenching to see you with all these other people</em> AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetly Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> File this under "regret not writing more on but never got back to."

It’s the first time Lydia sees her all year.

But before she sees her, she feels her, sweetly familiar among the strangers filling Scott’s house. It turns her stomach with longing, like the smell of fresh bread when she's starving. The sound of her laugh drags a dozen memories through Lydia’s mind. She turns, and there she is, smiling and surrounded, perfectly, beautifully Allison.

Before she realizes she’s staring, Allison catches her eye. Her smile falters, and Lydia feels the fizz of her shock.

“Lydia!” Stiles calls from the kitchen, and a dozen eyes or so turn toward her. She makes herself smile at Stiles as he shoulders past two or three people that barely know her to wrap her in a bear hug. She sighs, and tries not to notice Allison slip into the hallway on the far side of the room.

But Stiles notices.

“I missed you,” he whispers. “And she did too."


End file.
